


2021: Feelings

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: 2 years have passed, Kara and Lena both have feelings for one another but who will break first... Lena or Kara?





	2021: Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok because of my Kalex story I am working on, to make it fair this series will be about Kara/Lena.

2021, 2 years had passed since the colony of Salvation was formed and it was now a fortress with heavy grade turret mounts on the walls and behind the walls, the civilians had never felt more safer, Alex and Maggie had begun to date.

It was a long road for Kara to get over Alex but after a long talk with her, Kara realized they was better as friends, their bond now was stronger than ever now Kara’s feelings had moved on.

Lena Luthor though had pretty much fallen head over heels in love with Kara, unfortunately though she did not have the courage to tell Kara how she feels about her, since the death of Harley Quinn who sacrificed herself to save her and Diana, Kara had been working herself hard to keep the civilians safe.

That is why Salvation was armed with high powered turrets, the vehicles had armour on them and there were motion sensors around the perimeter so they would not get caught with the pants down again.

Diana was checking on the supplies and the fuel that Alex’s team brought in, Lena was in her hut contemplating her feelings for Kara mean whilst Kara was working hard monitoring the motion sensors around the perimeter.

She never stopped working, in fact she kept going because it was the only way to keep her mind focused instead of lamenting on her feelings for Lena, ever since their fake relationship 2 years ago Kara had been having dreams of Lena and feelings towards her.

Nothing was ever going to be simple for her, but she had a duty as a leader to the people of the colony.

Alex entered the command centre and saw Kara sitting at the computer watching the motion sensor cameras for any movement, she smiled at the sight knowing Kara was determined to keep the people safe but she needed to learn to take time for herself.

She may be a leader but she was still human with urges as well as feelings.

“Hey Kara” Alex greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Alex” Kara replied with a smile.

“How does it look out there?” Alex asked.

“Clear, 2 years after the fall of Hope and no sign of the undead or the scavengers” Kara said as she poured herself some coffee.

“Well seeing as it’s clear, why don’t you go and see Lena” Alex suggested.

Kara sighed heavily “Alex, you know why I can’t” Kara said.

Alex was the only one who knew about Kara’s feelings for Lena, seeing as she was Kara’s best friend she knew Kara better than she knew anyone else, she knew Kara harboured deep feelings for Lena.

“Kara, she is waiting for you… go, I’ll watch the screen” Alex said.

“What about Maggie?” Kara asked curiously.

“Oh, we had an argument, I’m literally in the doghouse” Alex said and Kara laughed.

“Whipped” Kara commented and Alex nodded her head “Yep” she replied.

Kara hugged Alex before leaving the command centre and Alex smiled as she settled in for the night watching the screen of the computer, monitoring the motion centre with all her attention.

Lena was in her hut reading a book by the light of the lamp when the sound of knocking brought her back to reality, it was a rather naughty book and she always mentally pictured herself and Kara as the 2 main characters in the story.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“It’s me, Kara” Kara answered.

Lena tossed the book away quickly before settling herself on the bed in a casual manner but first made sure her clothes were straightened out so Kara could not tell that she was doing something naughty.

“Come in” Lena invited.

Kara walked into the hut and smiled softly to Lena who smiled back, her heart thumping against her ribs as she laid eyes on Kara.

“I’m not disturbing you am i?” Kara asked.

“No, no of course not” Lena said, although during her private session with her book she was damn close to achieving orgasm when Kara knocked on the door so right now she was screaming in her head.

Kara and Lena sat there in Lena’s hut talking about everything, talking about Lena’s research on the cure which was coming along nicely but it would still take years to synthesise.

By the end of the night Lena and Kara had fallen into an uncomfortable silence before they got to their feet.

“Well… goodnight” Kara said.

Lena nodded her head “Goodnight Kara” she replied.

Kara turned and was about to walk away when Lena had a burst of courage, she grabbed Kara’s hand and yanked her close, their lips mashing together.

Sparks ignited between their and their hearts burst inside their chest, Lena pulled back shocked at her own courage and in fear that she ruined their relationship but she soon was pulled into a deep kiss by Kara.

Both moaned in pleasure as their tongues collided.

This was the beginning of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this part.


End file.
